An example of the framing hardware for use in wooden buildings is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3996343 (Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses a building framework structure having a columnar receiving member and a beam-like crossing member, which cross each other to be fixed for framing, and a framing hook provided between both members for engaging and fixing them, and having an engaging hook engaging the framing hook itself with the receiving member with the receiving member side by insertion and engaging to the receiving member and a receiving hook being projected from the framing surface of the receiving member under the engaged state to receive and retain the butt end side of the crossing member. The structure has a reinforcing connector inserted into the receiving member and conducting a traction action so as to compensate for a support reactive force from the opposite side of the framing surface of the receiving member at a time when the receiving hook receives the crossing member by engaging its insertion end side disengageably with the engaging hook in receiving member, and the reinforcing connector is a rod-like pin. The engaging part engaged by the engaging hook is a groove-like engaging part provided in the peripheral surface of an end of the pin, for housing and engaging the engaging hook.